Las Manzanas y El Eno
by 39medalla
Summary: Esta vez será, Twilight x Applejack en donde Twilight ayuda a Applejack con la cosecha, hasta que una tormenta repentina las obliga a refugiarse en el granero.


_**La Magia del Sexo.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y serie de My Little pony no es mío, es de Lauren Faust.**_

**El quinto capítulo! Aquí el final de esta serie de one-shot de las seis amigas, esta vez será, Twilight x Applejack en donde Twilight ayuda a Applejack con la cosecha, hasta que una tormenta repentina las obliga a refugiarse en el granero.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capítulo 5: Las Manzanas y El Eno.**_

-Muchas gracias Twilight por ayudarme con la cosecha-, dijo Applejack pateando un manzano, y dejando el fruto caer en un par de canastas que tenía en la espalda, -Ahí Applejack, sabes que no es una molestia ayudarte- le dijo Twilight riendo también.

Las dos yeguas habían estado trabajando en el campo desde la mañana, habían estado trabajando la tierra, espantando alimañas, y cultivando la cosecha de la temporada... bueno eso era lo que hacía Applejack.

Twilight en cambio aprovecho para poder estar mirando sus fuertes piernas, su lindo trasero y ese hermoso rostro.

No hubo día en que no pensara en su sonrisa o sus fuertes caderas, o sus piernas o introducir… -Twilight ¿Está bien?- le pregunto Applejack, -Si estoy bien, ¿Por qué preguntas?- le dijo Twilight, -Llevas viendo un reto, acaso te gusto terroncito de azúcar- dijo Applejack con una sonrisa, Twilight se sonrojo.

De repente un trueno rompió resonó en el horizonte, una tormenta repentina avía comenzado, el torrente de viento era fuerte y violento, los truenos parecían que las golpearían en cualquier momento, y la lluvia golpeando sus cuerpos, corrieron lo más rápido que sus cascos lo permitieron, hasta llegar al granero.

Cerraron las puertas y ventanas lo más rápido que pudieron, -Eso fue muy extraño, tan repentino-, dijo Applejack frotando el frio de sus cascos, -Si fue muy…-, pero Twilight no continuo, al ver a Applejack se quedó impactada, tan agitada, tan asustada, tan… tan… tan sexi.

Al momento en que Applejack se voltio sintió los labios de Twilight sobre los suyos, decir que se asusto fue una mentira, entro en pánico, -¡Twilight que estás haciendo!-, dijo Applejack retrocediendo, mirando como los ojos de Twilight, brillaban de un morado intenso, -¿Qué te pasa Twilight?-, pregunto Applejack.

Twilight no respondió, su cuerno comenzó a brillar desprendiendo magia de él, y de repente un destello de luz segó a Applejack por un momento y al abrir los ojos se encontró acorralada contra la pared.

Miro a los ojos a Twilight y vio como brillaban de un morado oscuro, eran tan hipnótico que no podía separarse de ellos, esos ojos tan hermosos, que la atraparon en una profunda oscuridad.

-Applejack, si supieras cuantas noches he pensado en ti-, le dijo Twilight con una voz cantarina, mientras lamia una de las orejas de Applejack, -Sabes, este hechizo lo aprendí hace algún tiempo en Canterlot-, le susurro Twilight, besando su cuello, y Applejack se quedó ahí quieta con la vista en la pared del frente.

Twilight guio a Applejack hasta un montón de eno fresco y la empujo sobre el asiendo que despertara del trance, y en ese momento Twilight la volvió a hipnotizar, mientras se ponía encima de ella, la beso en los labios, en el cuello, en su espalda, no hubo lugar de su cuerpo que no fuese tocado por sus labios.

Applejack salía y entraba del trance sintiendo los besos y caricias de Twilight, cuando Twilight comenzó a introducir su lengua en su feminidad, libero a Applejack del control mental de Twilight y al ver a su amiga en su entrepierna se asustó como si viera el infierno mismo.

-¿Twilight que haces?-, pregunto asustada Applejack, -Que no es obvio- le dijo Twilight, cuando Applejack la voltio a ver volvió a caer en el los efectos del hechizo de Twilight dejándola otra vez bajo su control, -Recuéstate y ábreme tus piernas-, dijo Twilight con una sonrisa en su rostro, -Ahora ladra-, volvió a ordenar Twilight y Applejack lo hiso, -Ahora suplícame que te haga el amor-, ordeno Twilight. –Por favor… te lo suplico… hazme el amor-.

Twilight sonrió ampliamente, liberando su miembro de su prisión mágica, viendo como Applejack separaba sus piernas para ella, coloco su pene en su entrada y de una y fuerte embestida se adentró en ella.

El pene artificial de Twilight se adentró en su ser, sintiendo como las paredes de Applejack presionaban su pene, Twilight grito y maldijo lo exquisita que era Applejack, en lo que siendo de placer.

Qué bueno que avía caído esa tormenta, ya que si no hubieran oído sus gritos de placer. Las embestidas continuaron, entre gritos y besos Twilight pronto se liberó dentro de Applejack esparciendo su semilla en toda su matriz.

…

Applejack despertó de golpe, se encontraba dormida junto a Twilight, comenzó a revisarla, en búsqueda de aquella "cosa", -¿Applejack que pasa?-, dijo Twilight restregando el sueño de sus ojos, Applejack se dio cuenta de que había sido un sueño, o algo así, -Na… nada solo fue un sueño- dijo Applejack, -Creo que la tormenta todavía no ha terminado, ¿Por qué no volvemos a dormir?-, dijo Twilight acurrucándose más a su lado, -Si-, dijo Applejack acurrucándose a su lado.

"Fue un sueño", se dijo Applejack, "Pero se sintió tan real".

Twilight solamente sonrió, si fue un sueño o no solo Twilight lo sabía.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**El final de esta serie de one-shot, lamento mucho el retraso y que me hayan quitado la historia de fanfic aunque no sé porque lo hicieron, ya que tenía los comentarios de todos los que siguieron estos fic, aun continuare subiendo one-shot en esta serie pero será de casi todos los personajes, tan principales como secundarios o de fondo, así que eso es todo, nos leemos en otra historia.**_


End file.
